


The King of Hell and I

by pkfb269



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom - Freeform, Domination, Established Relationship, F/M, Humiliation, Masochism, NSFW, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Sadism, Spanking, Submission, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkfb269/pseuds/pkfb269
Summary: Last night I hung up on Crowley, the King of Hell and... my boyfriend? The guy I’m exclusively sleeping with? My Dom? I dunno what we are really, but I do know that there will be consequences for my actions.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Reader, Crowley (Supernatural)/You, crowley Supernatural)/ofc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Think of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night I hung up on Crowley, the King of Hell and... my boyfriend? The guy I’m exclusively sleeping with? My Dom? I dunno what we are really, but I do know that there will be consequences for my actions.

I nudged open the door with my boot. A short creak made me wince as I checked my grip on the machete I carried. I let out two breaths and heard no noise. I stepped through the door with trained stealth.  
There was nothing to see, just some typical bedroom furniture covered in dust sheets so I let out a breath and relaxed my shoulders a little. Feeling a little less rigid, I lowered my weapon and stepped further into the room for a final check behind furniture and a check out of the window. That’s when I heard the soft click of the door latching closed. I whirled around, bringing my blade back up as my heart began hammering in my chest, a staccato beating out _fight or flight, fight or flight, fight or flight_.  
“Hello, darling.” The British accent laced with his signature mix of seduction and danger crooned as I took in the figure dressed in dark suit and tie casually leaning against the now closed door.  
“Crowley, what are you doing here? We’re on a hunt, I almost decapitated you!” The words came out quick and half an octave too high as I was still recovering from the shock. Crowley simply raised an eyebrow and chuckled, I was no risk to him. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again as we heard a crash from the lower floor of the house, some shouting and the obvious sounds of an ensuing brawl.  
I stepped towards the door quickly, my intent to leave, but instead of moving out of the way, Crowley simply caught me by my arms and held me still, his face mere inches from mine.  
“Vampire nest? The Chuckle Brothers are big enough to look after themselves. I have more important matters to discuss; You hung up on me last night.” He blinked and his eyes glowed a hellish red colour, the sight causing my breath to catch in throat and eyes to widen. The fear response to seeing his demonic side was natural, but the hardening of my nipples in my bra and the tingling between my legs was not.  
“I... I” I stammered, the quickening arousal mixed with fear had me unable to find the words.

He was right. He had called me to check up on me, the kind of thing that a regular boyfriend would do, but Crowley wasn’t a regular boyfriend. Regular boyfriends take their girlfriends on dates, hug them, kiss them, take them to meet their parents, are human. Crowley’s the freaking King of Hell, a demon and a total sadist, both generally and sexually. He loved to inflict pain and to humiliate. Fortunately for me, I’m a masochist. I was attracted to Crowley and the danger he presented from the moment I saw him. it was months of pretending to hate him, pretending that he was a threat to humanity before I finally caved and threw myself at him when he caught me alone and a little drunk. I just couldn’t help myself, his threats always bordered seduction and I couldn’t tell if he was threatening to gut me or fuck me, but whichever one it was, I just wanted him to do it hard.

Looking back, I know it was an incredibly stupid thing to do. There was absolutely no indication that he would actually fuck me as he would flirt-threaten with anybody and everybody, but like I said, I’d had a few to drink and I guess I was feeling pretty horny this one particular night. I only vaguely remember him describing something pretty nasty that he could do to me and I asked if that was a promise before taking off my shirt and giving over complete control to him. Oh boy was I relieved when he fucked me harder than I’d been fucked before. The shock came a few days later when he came back for more. 

Crowley wasn’t exactly fond of me going hunting, he would say that I was his and only he could hurt me. He was even less fond of the company I kept. In a typical Crowley power-play, he was trying to get me to talk dirty to him while I was in a tiny motel room with Sam and Dean Winchester, my hunting partners and patchwork family. He wanted to remind the boys of the arrangement between he and I, and he wanted to do it in a way that would cause them the most discomfort possible. I took a calculated risk and ended the call first. I knew there would be consequences, I just didn’t know he’d deliver them in the middle of a hunt.  
“Crowley, Sam and Dean were in the room, you know that. We were making a plan for the hunt, I couldn’t do _that._ Please Crowley, I should go help!”. But my pleading fell on deaf ears.

Crowley slid his hands slowly up my arms to my shoulders, allowing me a moment to feel his warmth. In the next moment gripped me tight and whirled us both around so I was now up against the door and he was holding me firmly in place.  
“I don’t like being hung up on, love, you must have known there would be.... punishment.” He paused dramatically before the final word, then launched himself onto me, pressing his body against me as he kissed me hard. His mouth covered mine and his tongue began a relentless assault against my own. He rotated his hips to grind his crotch against mine, making me feel the hardness concealed within his dress pants. I was used to such treatment, used to being forced to submit at any given moment, used to being moved from whatever mood I was in to sudden arousal, so I simply remained pliable and let the pleasure from the rough treatment wash over me.

Stepping back, Crowley undid the fly on my jeans and unceremoniously tore both them and my panties down to about mid thigh height, then reached for his own pants, unzipping them and pulling out his thick cock in his fist. The tip was already slick as he stepped forward and thrust just far enough to touch my clit, but not far enough to enter me. He forcefully pushed my shoulder back against the door as he used his other hand to guide his cock to thrust against me, rubbing his tip back and forth against my clit over and over. The sensation had me panting and close to the edge in no time. I shifted my feet to open my legs as far as I could while still being restrained by my own jeans, tilting my hips to allow him more access, eager for more, eager for release. I was almost there, my vision narrowing, his back and forth motion blurred into a singular pressure, building towards my climax, just a little more...

Crowley stopped thrusting against me abruptly, the hand holding me against the door grabbing my panties and stretching them out as his other hand pumped his cock to spill cum into my underwear. I was feeling riled up from the sudden orgasm denial so all I could do was watch as he finished, carefully pulled my panties and jeans back into place, then tucked himself away. From the tightness of my jeans, I could feel the hot wetness sliding into my crevices, creeping up both front and back.

“Wha....?” I struggled to find the words through my frustration and confusion.  
“I just wanted to make sure you think of me, darling.” He smirked, looking very pleased with himself. “Oh, and if tweedle dum and tweedle dumber ask where you’ve been...”  
A sudden pain stung across my face leaving my cheek and lip stinging. My hand shot to my face instinctively and came away bloody. It dawned on me that Crowley had hit me with his power and split my lip.  
I simply looked at him, stunned, as he placed a bloodied machete, my machete which was previously clean, in my hand.  
“A rogue.” He said and nodded to the floor on my right. I followed his gaze and saw a decapitated vampire.  
The fog in my mind cleared a little and I was about to protest against his striking me, but his hand shot out and grabbed me by the throat, cutting off my airway, and therefore my words, and slamming my head back against the door just hard enough for some of the fog to return. He kissed me roughly making my injured lip throb agonisingly before he simply vanished into nothing.

It was a moment before I was aware of footsteps in the hall outside the door I had been pressed against and there was only a moment to jump away before it was thrust open by Dean, who barrelled through while calling out my name.  
“You OK? You’re bleeding!” His gruff voice snapped me out of the rest of my shock.  
“Uh yeah, a rogue.” I gestured towards the body on the floor.  
“Nice. C’mon, let’s get some ice on that before it bruises.”  
Dean briefly looked over the rest of my face before he gave one final wince at the state of mouth. He turned around and marched down the hallway towards the stairs and all I could do was trail after him out of the house and into the shiny, black muscle car sitting outside, Dean’s beloved Impala, while Crowley’s slick gift caused an odd discomfort with every movement.


	2. Expeditionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recall the beginning of mine and Crowley’s time together. It was certainly hot from the start!

I don’t really remember much of mine and Crowley’s first tryst. Like I said, there was an unidentified quantity of alcohol responsible for my bravery (stupidity?) of offering myself up to him. 

The morning after, I awoke, alone, in my dreary motel room with my mouth as dry as the Sahara and a throbbing in my head. It was when I sat up that I felt it, the remnant buzz of my vagina walls telling me they had been stretched and filled. I lay back and slipped my hand into my panties to test the area and sure enough my clit and labia felt painful, but not bad painful, more like a very light bruise that you just can’t stop poking. That was how I could tell that the vague images of Crowley giving me a glorious pounding were not just a drunken dream. 

After showering and dealing with the dehydration and headache, I slipped into afterglow bliss and I believe I spent most of the day that way. I was doing some investigative shit with Sam and Dean, hunting some minor league paranormal fuckwit preying on the innocent-slash-stupid people in some insignificant town. The morning was spent talking to the authorities; the police, the morgue, you know, the usual line up. Dean made some passing comments about how I’d been super friendly, like Donna-level chipper and was even flirting to get information. At first he was teasing that I had a thing for deputy dumbass, but when he witnessed the same behaviour at the next stop, that’s when the penny dropped and he figured out that I’d taken a serious deep-dicking the night before.   
“I’m shocked, I didn’t think you had it in you, I thought you were celibate, blah blah blah.” Dean went on for a while with the expected teasing, but it was water off a duck’s back for me as the afterglow shielded me. I did, however, laugh when he grabbed me by the shoulders and, pretending he was holding back tears, told me he was _so_ proud of me. I laughed harder when he added a sly dig at Sam.   
“You could learn a thing or two from her, Sammy!” Of course I apologised to Sam in private later, I may be an asshole but I’m not a fucking asshole. 

Life went on after that. We planned, we hunted, we killed. We left. We went back to the bunker. I still had an apartment in the city which I had inherited from my Grandma, making the rent super cheap, but I hadn’t given it up at this point. I was mostly staying at the bunker with the brothers while occasionally heading back to the city to make my presence known and check on the place. To be honest, the apartment was starting to feel less and less like home and I knew I was only holding onto it for sentimental reasons. Sam had suggested a few times that I was always welcome at the bunker on a more permanent basis.   
“You gave up your job to hunt, so if you can’t keep up with the utilities then you’ve got a place here.”  
“I dunno why you’re keeping that place, you’re home is here with us. That place smells like old people!” Dean preferred a much more direct approach, but despite their approval I still wasn’t ready. 

I kept on thinking about Crowley and what it meant now that we’d knocked boots. There was one particular day when the skies were clear and both brothers Winchester were still asleep so I went for a run in the woods surrounding the bunker. At this point our King of Hell had not reappeared to bother any of us so I could only wonder what would happen next. I mean, it could have just been a one off. I got drunk, offered myself up to him and he took it. He’d probably gone away and chastised himself about doing the nasty with a lowly human and he’d reappear at some point, make his usual smart assed remarks and life goes on.   
Maybe he was so disgusted at himself for getting jiggy with me that he’d never reappear in our lives again. No, surely not, this was Crowley, the demon has no shame! But, if he has no shame then why is he staying away? There was no way he would just pop up after a period of deep soul searching (wait, do demons have souls?) and confess his love for me, promise to be a better man and we’d skip off into the sunset. No, I think I threw up in my mouth a little at the thought of that. 

I’d been running for a while and needed a break, so I slowed to stop and took a drink from the water bottle I was carrying.   
“Hello, kitten.” Crowley’s voice behind me snapped me out of my musing. I spun around to face him, spilling a little water on my chin.   
“Why do you always have to appear behind me? Can’t you make an entrance where I can see you?” I snapped as I wiped up the dribble of water with the back of my hand.   
“You weren’t complaining about me coming from behind the last time we were together. If I recall correctly, you enjoyed it very much.” The sly bastard smirked at me as he looked me right in the eye. I could feel heat ignite in my cheeks and I hoped like hell I wasn't turning red.   
“Yeah, well it happened and I’m not going to deny it. If you’ve come to rub it in my face, I’m not ashamed. I had an itch, you just happened to be around to help me scratch it.” I couldn’t think of any witty retorts, when it came to Crowley there was never a witty retort good enough, he would always be able to one up me in that department. Hopefully my brutal honesty would be enough to throw him off.   
“An itch to scratch? That’s not what you were saying at the time.” My heart dropped and he must have seen me startle as he smiled wider. I took a purposeful sip of my water. “Please don’t tell me that yoI’ve forgotten? There were many delightfully filthy things coming out of that pretty little mouth of yours, which brings me to the reason for my visit today.”   
  
Crowley stepped forward and brushed his fingers over my lips so lightly I felt only the ghost of a touch. He said only one word to me, a single whispered word that hit me like a tidal wave.   
“Undress.” All at once my heart beat faster, there was a flutter of butterflies in my stomach and I could feel an awakening of warmth and wetness between my legs.   
“Whu… what?” I struggled to speak the word and hold eye contact at the same time. Crowley didn’t repeat himself. “But Sam runs this way too, there’s a road nearby, what if someone comes this way?”   
Crowley kept a silence between us for a moment before he took his hand downwards from my face and caressed my neck for a moment before he gripped my throat and squeezed, putting pressure either side of my windpipe so that my blood flow was cut off.   
“Then they’ll witness what a needy little whore you are.” He released me and I stumbled back. The choking grip, the threat in his voice, the words. My arousal took over and I set down my water bottle before quickly stripping off my t-shirt and moving towards my shorts. 

“Slower.” Crowley barked his command at me as he stepped back to watch. Slowing down my movements, I ran my hand around the waistband of my shorts and pushed my fingers under the elastic. The shorts came down as I inched my hands down my thighs, bending over just enough for my hands to reach my knees where gravity took over and the shorts fell into a puddle at my feet and I returned to an upright position. I paused for a moment allowing the feeling of standing in the woods in only my bra and panties to fuel my arousal. 

“Continue.” The word propelled me to move without even thinking now, without realising I was sliding my hands up and over my stomach, my sides and turning behind my back to unclasp my bra. Once loose, the straps slipped down my shoulders and the fabric over my chest slackened. I straightened my arms to allow the article to fall to the floor with my shorts. The cool breeze caressed my breasts making my nipples harden and my heart was racing as I tried to slow down my hands to trace a path down my abdomen to my panties. I hooked my thumbs under the simple black cotton at either hip and took a breath, gauging whether or not Crowley wanted me to continue. When he didn’t move or speak, I swallowed and then pushed my panties down my legs to my ankles, where I held both them and my shorts so that I could step out of them. 

I was now naked in the woods save for my socks and running shoes, my body completely exposed to the sun and the wind, and the gaze of the demon before me. The chirping of the birds in the trees above us turned to calls of judgement. _Filthy whore!_ and _Dirty slut!_ echoed through the canopy while the rustling of the leaves in the wind threatened to bring strangers. 

“Over there, bend over and hold onto that tree.” Crowley gestured to a large tree just a couple of feet from where I was already standing and I abandoned the pile of my clothing to do as I was told. Facing the tree, I bent at the waist and kept my legs straight with my feet shoulder width apart. A breeze caressed my exposed pussy, the wetness of my arousal exaggerating the chill and causing me to clench my inner walls. I had to bite my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning as the breeze continued to swirl between my legs, however I failed to keep back the squeal of pain and pleasure as Crowley delivered a stinging slap to my behind. 

“Hmmm, you really weren’t kidding were you, kitten?” I wasn’t sure if he wanted an answer, but I didn’t get the chance anyway as he slid a finger between my folds and moved up and down. There was no resistance, no harsh friction as my wetness coated his finger immediately.   
“You are so wet, you must be really enjoying this.” He rubbed his finger against me once more and then slapped my ass again, this time harder than before and I heard the slap ring through the woods. “Tell me how much you’re enjoying this.”   
“It feels so good, you rubbing my pussy like that.”   
“On show in the woods for anyone to see?” He asked as he began to alternate his robing with little circles around my clit.   
“Yes!” I panted. “I like being exposed for everyone to watch.”   
“You want everyone to see, don’t you? You want some hapless sod to come and watch you dripping all over my hand.”   
“Oh yes, I want them to s..see you use m..me like a wh..whore.” I stumbled over my words as Crowley’s movements started edging me toward my release.   
Over my panting I heard him chuckle slightly as he withdrew his fingers. I glanced back to see him kneeling down behind me.   
“You’ve been a very good girl. I know I’m going to have a lot of fun with you.”   
He grabbed my ass for stability and placed his mouth over my pussy, sucking slightly and lavishing his tongue between my labia and around and inside my hole. His bottom teeth grazed my delicate, sensitive clit and I didn’t even attempt to stop the moans from escaping anymore.   
He withdrew only briefly to tell me I tasted delicious and to swipe what I assumed to be his thumb around my soaked entrance and then returned to his lamentations, this time rubbing his thumb around my asshole and pushing lightly.   
I pretty much lost it at this point, I no longer registered that I was being eaten out by a demon in a public place, his lapping at my clit and fingering my ass had me moaning out loud while I was trying to push backward to ride the pleasure. Nothing else mattered as Crowley’s movements started to blur into one glow that began to grow and expand until it ignited into a soul satisfying orgasm. 

“Fuck…” I breathed out after I regained the ability to see, hear and speak. I turned around slowly, ready to face whatever taunting Crowley had for me, but found myself alone in the woods, naked, with my own juices dripping down my thigh.   
“Fucker!” I yelled, going for my clothes and dressing as fast as I could as the exposure was no longer pleasurable.

I wasn’t all that mad as it did mean that I didn’t have to make post orgasm small talk with Crowley. His words played over in my mind as I walked back towards the bunker. _“I’m going to have a lot of fun with you.”_ I guess he planned for this to be a regular occurrence. If there are going to be more orgasms like that then he won’t be the only one having fun. 

  
  
  
  



	3. An Origin Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A belated introduction and origin story. Thank you for the comments and kudos, I really appreciate them and they help me write!

I realise I haven’t properly introduced myself. My name is Maja, pronounced MY-ah, and I’m a hunter of America’s evil. No, I don’t mean like Trump-evil, I mean werewolves and vampires, the things you thought were only stories.   
I don’t have some tragic backstory, none of my family or friends were lost in gory deaths, I was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. 

I’d had a particularly gruelling day at work, my boss was riding my ass hard and I felt like whatever I did I would never be able to get any positive feedback from him. I had even put in over time and worked until dark, having a lovely vending machine evening meal, and finally completing my project. I didn’t even get a well done or a thank you from him when I placed it on his desk. Worse, in fact, he made some backhanded comment about how I was holding him up and now that I was finished he could finally go home. 

Instead of heading straight to my apartment, I went to a local bar so I could wallow in pity for a while. I took a stool at the bar and ordered my drink. This was an alright bar, it wasn’t the best but it also wasn’t the worst. Those ones on the outskirts of town are downright seedy, the kind where I’d worry about catching something if I so much as walked past them. This bar was certainly clean enough, though the lighting was quite dim so it may have been that I just couldn’t see the grime. There was a long bar with a handful of stools, a few tables and two booths with high partitions made of thin wood. The bartender was old and had been here for years, which was the main reason I chose this bar; old people don’t like loud music. He also poured drinks with a decent measure of alcohol and I’m pretty sure the beer wasn’t watered down. In all, it was the perfect place to sit and reflect on my life of misery.

I can’t have been sitting there too long, though my drink level was dipping closer to the bottom of the glass, but I was brought back to the present by the bartender placing another drink in my line of sight.   
“I didn’t…. Nyeh .” I began to protest that I hadn’t ordered, but then I realised that I was definitely going to be ordering another soon anyway. I pulled my wallet out to pay.  
“Ah no, ma’am, this is from the gentleman at the table.” He pointed to a table closer to the door where a guy in paint stained jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt sat. He nodded a quick greeting to me.  
I finished the rest of my own drink in one mouthful, picked up my new one and approached the table confidently.   
“Hey, uh, thank you for the drink, I’m flattered but I am not good company tonight.” I took out some cash and placed it on the edge of his table.”  
“Ah, just my luck.” He said, shaking his head. “You can keep the cash, but may I know your name, beautiful?”  
“Uhh, I really just want to wallow in self pity.” I argued.  
“That’s ok, that’s ok!” He raised his hands in defeat. “It wasn’t a no after all, just not tonight. I hope our paths cross again, beautiful.”  
He tipped his bottle of beer toward the cash, indicating I should take it. I simply smiled, stuck the cash back in my wallet and moved away. 

I noticed that one of the booths had been vacated by its previous occupants so I went over and slipped in, putting myself right up against the wall and slouching down slightly to put a visible barrier between myself and my admirer as well as anyone new who might walk in. I smiled to myself as I took the first sip of my new drink. I may be a miserable bitch tonight but it was a compliment, after all. I took my phone out and began scrolling through the local news. I wasn’t particularly interested in current events, but it beat picking at the already worn varnish on the table. 

A few articles deep I found myself pulling a face of disgust at one headline. “Missing girl found drained of blood”. I skimmed through the article, too grossed out at the thought of such a brutal murder to read in depth. Here had been a girl who was just a few years younger than me who had gone missing a few days earlier. I checked the name, it wasn’t anyone I knew personally, but she had gone to the same school as me. For that small connection alone I wished her peace in her afterlife, I felt like I owed it to her. I remember one of the guys at work talking about people going missing, he was convinced they were all killed by the same thing and it wasn’t an animal attack as the coroner seemed to think. He was a bit of a conspiracy nut though, so when he talked about the killer actually being some failed government experiment to turn people into super soldiers, well, I had stopped listening at that point. Regardless of what was killing people, it was still sad that these people had their lives taken from them.

“Rufus, you lazy sunuvabitch!” A gruff voice from the booth behind me grabbed my attention.   
“So I’m working my ass off talking to the police, the vic’s family and you can’t even read a goddamn article I send you?”  
“Nope. I don’t work on the sabbath, Bobby, you know that!” Another deep voice laced with confidence and smugness answered back.   
“It’s Tuesday, idjit!” Bobby retorted. “Anyway, we got three bodies, all missing blood, throats ripped out.”  
“That’s easy; vampires. Got any dead man’s blood?” Rufus, the self-assured one commented and I nearly choked on my drink. Vampires? Are these two role playing or insane?  
“All out. Gonna have to be the machete, or is your geriatric ass not able to take a damn vamp’s head off anymore?”  
“Look who’s talking, ya cranky drunk. So when are we getting this thing?”  
“Sun up tomorrow. Old warehouse out on Hundens Lane.”  
I heard Rufus and Bobby talk for a little while longer before deciding to leave the bar. I waited for them to move away from the booths and then got up to head towards the bathroom, affording me a quick look at the two crazy men. They were both much older and dressed in typical town drunk attire, but I noticed that both of them walked a perfect straight line as they left.   
After using the bathrooms, which had bright fluorescent lights which confirmed my earlier suspicions, the bar was actually pretty dirty and it was hidden by the dim lighting, I decided to call it a night. 

Back in my apartment, I wasn’t quite ready to call it a night so I wandered around and tidied up a bit, the menial task busied my hands but not my mind. I found myself thinking about the conversation I’d heard earlier. There was crazy like Ian at work, who believed in Captain America, but those men who had talked about vampires? They sounded so convinced too, like it was just facts of life. Personally, I’d always thought the way to kill a vampire was with sunlight or a stake to the heart, not decapitation. I tried to laugh it off, but there was something that just kept bringing me back to the subject. Hadn’t one of them said that they had talked to the police and someone’s family? I decided to look into it myself and booted up my laptop. 

My initial search didn’t yield many results, I got an awful lot of Twilight crap and even after scrolling through the results I only ended up at Interview with a Vampire. Ok, Being forced to look at pictures of Brad Pitt wasn’t a bad thing, but it wasn’t satiating my curiosity. I decided to try different combinations of ‘vampire’ ‘torn out throats’ and ‘decapitation’ and it only took me a few minutes to come across a website that looked promising. 

It claimed to be a spin-off of some tv show called Ghostfacers, saying that it wasn’t just ghosts that were real, everything else was real too. There were tabs for different kinds of monsters and I clicked on the vampire tab. Sure enough, some of the information matched what the two men had been saying, including some information about ‘Dead Man’s Blood’, which I had forgotten the men mentioning earlier. 

After reading about vampires, I clicked through a few other pages. This was insane, apparently there were a whole bunch of people who were hunters of monsters. They travelled around and killed things that were killing innocent people. I was laughing at them for a while until I remembered that there were two alleged hunters in my town right now and although vampires weren’t real, machetes were and they were hell bent on using them tomorrow morning. They could seriously hurt themselves! Or someone else!  
It was that final thought that stuck with me for the rest of the night. It kept me awake, tossing and turning throughout the night. Once I did drift off to sleep, but I dreamed of old men with machetes chopping up innocent people and yelling “vampire vampire!”.   
When I awoke again it was still dark. I used my phone to find out what time sunrise was and then leapt out of bed. I fired a quick text to my boss to tell him I wouldn’t be at work and got dressed. My comfy, slightly loose jeans, a loose fitting sweatshirt and my running shoes. When my ex boyfriend turned into a massive dick a few years ago I had decided to take self-defence lessons. I enjoyed the experience (the lessons, not the dick of a boyfriend) so I took up Krav Maga. I didn’t know what situation I would be walking into, but I mentally ran through my lessons and visualised the techniques as I drove towards the warehouse. 

I pulled up to an abandoned building that was now nothing more than a shell surrounded by junk that had been ditched and then moved to block doors and windows by people who I’m presuming were homeless and looking for shelter. I saw a battered old car parked around the corner and the junk had been pulled away from a doorway. I slipped inside quietly, and immediately I could hear the shouting and crashing of objects of some sort of fight.  
I followed the noise further in and was soon standing outside the room where the commotion was taking place. I glanced around the doorway and saw one of the older men being thrown into the wall next to the door, his machete skittering out of the door and into the hallway where I stood. I don’t know what made me do it, but I grabbed the machete and held it close. Looking back through the doorway, I saw the other old man swing his machete and take off someone’s head in one swoop.

I gasped, certain I’d just witnessed a murder. The sound gave me away and a figure came hurtling towards me. It was a woman with scraggly brown hair and dirty, torn clothing. My movements became automatic. She swiped for me but I ducked and hit her with the flat of my palm stroking her nose. She hissed, actually hissed at me, and that’s when I saw her teeth. There were needle sharp fangs protruding from her gums over her ordinary teeth. She leapt for me and I spun, driving my elbow into her skull and causing her to fall at my feet.   
I was only vaguely aware of someone shouting “cut off the head” as I watched the woman begin to rise. I raised my arm above my head. I gripped the machete in my hand tight. I began to swing the sharp edge towards the woman’s neck. I let my knee drop a little, putting my body weight into the swing. I felt resistance as the metal hit bone, but the force of my swing ensured it continued its journey. My vision blurred as a head fell to the floor and rolled away from its body. I vomited. 

That’s it. That’s my origin story, the story of my first monster kill and how I became a hunter. Bobby and Rufus tried to talk me out of it, but once the embarrassing puke moment had passed, I felt so alive! I had killed an evil creature, gotten vengeance for three dead people and stopped countless more innocents from dying!   
Soon after I quit my day job and worked with Bobby on and off, even caught up with a few other hunters over time. Eventually, as most hunters have found, I ended up on the same path as Sam and Dean Winchester. A lot of hunters out there have a permanent partner or two, someone they trust with their lives and can understand their thoughts even if they were bound and gagged. For me it was the Winchester’s. We kept running into each other and eventually, I became a permanent fixture to Team Free Will.


End file.
